


Under the Sun's Warmth

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, July 1st Tribute, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Reflection, moving from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: It's been six years since their underwater struggles, and Piers decides for today, there 'no place like home'.





	Under the Sun's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Sun's Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394349) by Lito Perezito (Feareffectinferno). 



Piers came to slowly, being very aware of a warm body beside him and a pair of beefy arms that held him close from behind. He smiled a little, drawing a deep breath and taking in the warmth, and the pleasant scent of his partner. Chris was quiet, which meant that he must have been awake.

He turned, trying to get a glimpse of Chris but it was hard without straining himself.

“Morning.” He said, lazily twisting himself slowly to face Chris.

“Morning.” Warm brown eyes greeted him with a small smile.

“You’ve been up long?”

“A little. It’s cute to watch your sleep. And wake.”

“Creep. Your arm must be sore.”

“Well actually it’s quite dead.” Chris squirmed as Piers moved to let him retrieve his arm. “Ow, ow ow!” The pain was evident on his face as the blood rushed back in, activating a thousand nerve endings at one.

“Sorry.” Piers said, rubbing along Chris’s arm to help with the blood flow.

“Hurts like hell, but it’s ok, all worth it.” Chris winced, then smiled again. “Or is that an excuse to feel me up?”

Piers withdrew his hands sharply. “Excuse me, who had his hands inside my shirt while I slept?”

“You’d complain it’s cold otherwise.” Chris said with heavy lidded eyes.

“It is kinda cold. What time is it?” Piers glanced over at their alarm clock. “Hmph, still early, and oh.”

Chris must have felt him go stiff because he held his wrist. “It’s OK babe.”

Piers shook his head, as if trying to forget. “July first…. It’s hmm, six years now.”

“Yep.”

“Well I remember it for a different reason. It’s six years after our reunion, six months apart!”

“Ha. That was sweet too, even though I didn’t’ realize it at the time. We should celebrate with, uhh, a big bottle of _Rakija_ and the scent of cheap hooker’s perfume.”

“You know, for a big dumb American you blended in pretty well in Edonia.”

“Yeah well, guess all that training is muscle memory now. As I recall you guys stood out like sore appendages. Guess who’s the sniper?”

Piers was suddenly wide awake. “We were not running intel Chris. We wanted to be visible and we wanted to find you!”

Chris grinned in apology. “Well well. That always gets a rise out of you.”

Piers sighed softly. “It was really stupid what Command did to us. Forcing you back in the outfit on a mission doomed from the beginning.”

“Like you said at the time, the world was going to hell in handbasket and the mission didn’t have a sliver of a chance if you had to go without me.

“I said that?”

“Yep. Turns out you were truly capable enough on your own, Acting Team Leader Nivans.”

Piers was quiet for a moment. “I know that I wouldn’t have done half the stuff I did if you weren’t there beside me. You fight for the ideal. I fight for the personal.”

“Give yourself more credit than that. You did right with Jake and Sherry, and all the other decisions you made there.”

“But…”

Chris cut him off and put an arm around Piers’ back. “There is great strength that comes from protecting those you love. You made the sacrifices and you made it happen. I can’t ask for more than that. Well, except spend the rest of our lives together, and some secret room service couple of times a week.”

Piers face planted on Chris’ chest. “Here we are all serious and you let your other head do the talking.”

“Oh hell no. He does _all_ the talking where you’re involved.” Chris said with a wink.

“So it’s a Sunday, what are we gonna do today?” Piers said, resolved to change the subject.

“Hmm, easy morning, take Ruff out, food, some woof time and whatever else?”

“That’s like most of our weekends.”

“That’s good right? Or you want more adventure? White water rafting with zombies?” Chris’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I want as few reminders of nasties as possible. No humidity, no water and no tentacles. Something American, homey…. Hmm I know. That Southern BBQ place that has the massive meat platters with way too much food for two people. I want that.”

“Ha. Always planning his food first. That’s my Piers. I’m in hungry mood today and don’t fancy cooking so hell yes! And it’s too much food for two people, but barely enough for two people and a fluffy four-legged black hole when meat is concerned.”

“Oh yes! We have to bring Ruff along, you’ve got the rug and picnic set in the car. There’s a nice trail up nearby on the hill. He can run off lead and we can enjoy the sun.”

“Sounds like a date.” Chris kissed Piers on the top of his head.

“Thanks for buying lunch.” Piers kissed the crook of Chris’s neck.

“I am?” Chris asked, then shrugged. “I am.”

\--

The little hill was windy even on a warm summer’s day. The wandered along, Chris holding Ruff’s empty lead while the ever-inquisitive GSD went exploring on his own, working off those wings and brisket and pulled pork and hot links.

 “One good thing about all that distant control is we don’t really need this anymore.” Chris said, giving Ruff’s lead a rattle.

“More us time.” Piers grinned.

“Hey look, there’s a swing near the trees over there. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Piers looked around. “No tangos in sight Captain.”

“Good boy.” Chris said. Ruff yelped happily somewhere and Piers shook his head.

“There’s only one seat.” Piers said as they got to the swing.

Chris tested it for his weight then nodded in approval. “It’ll take.”

He sat first, then motioned for Piers to join him.

“Really? Fine, if you insist.” Piers said cheekily as he straddled and sat himself on Chris’s lap.

The warm rays of the afternoon sun shone through the west and Piers can see it had bleached some of Chris’s hair. His face took on a softer glow, though he can see a few new lines on his face, and a wisp of silver or two on his temples. The years have definitely left their mark, though if anything, they added to his confidence, his authority.

“What are you thinking?” Chris swayed gently on his feet.

“Of how beautiful you are with the sun on your face.”

“Thinking just the same thing. It’s almost like halo on you.” Chris said, leaning in. “You still take my breath away every day.”

They danced their lips around each other, gently savouring each touch, planting kisses light as a dragonfly skimming across water.

Piers nuzzled his face next to Chris, feeling the little pricks from his stubble. Chris held him in his arms as they swayed gently in the breeze.

Piers could feel Chris’s heartbeat, and the warmth from his embrace had melded with the warmth of the sun. The hold was solid and he hugged Chris back, thinking of nothing else but to be in the moment, desperately drowning out everything else in the blackwater.

Slow, controlled sniper breaths. The sky was blue, the clouds tinged with orange. The grass was more green than yellow, but only just so. There’s the call of birds, the rustles of insects in the grass, the odd creak and groan from the swing as they swayed in time to his breaths. Chris was rubbing his back soothingly and he realised he was squeezing a bit too tightly.

This is real. All of it, and he is here. All of him.

Ruff watched from a distance his daddies locked in love. He tilted his head, half expecting the whistle for him to come but knows that he’s probably got more time and freedom to roam around. He found a warm spot in the sun and sat low, keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings. His favourite humans are going to have all the time and peace in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an image by fellow content creater Lito https://www.deviantart.com/litoperezito/art/Under-The-Sun-s-Warmth-752325789 please support the artist by leaving a comment on his page too!


End file.
